Noche roja
by sword of wind
Summary: "odio el olor a sangre" no se me ocurre nada para el summary así que mejor entren y lean u.u
1. Chapter 1

NOCHE ROJA

Hola a todos, publicare esta historia que ya tenia echa desde hace mas de diez meses (la cual me la habían dejado de proyecto en la escuela), los capítulos serán cortos y recuerden que los personajes de naruto aquí vertidos no me pertenecen excepto la familia de la principal, y esta misma también

* * *

He oído el despertador y me he caído de la cama, aun no me acostumbro a él. Ya he empezado a extrañar la hermosa, mentira es horrible, manera que mi tía me despertaba, ya que ella al menos si se callaba y mi despertador no, y no me deja dormir en paz.  
Me miro al espejo y empiezo a desenredar mi cabello color oro el cual le agradezco a dios que sea liso. Cambio mis ojos azules a los ojos rojos, que tiene un círculo en el centro y alrededor de uno a tres círculos dependiendo del nivel, que pertenecen como característica de mi clan con tan solo parpadear, he llegado al nivel tres, el nivel máximo que conozco. Tengo colmillos y un triángulos rojos largos en ambas mejillas que apuntan a mis ojos, sobre los triángulos unas 6 líneas horizontales, 3 de cada lado, como si fueran cortadas; pero estas son marcas que tengo desde mi nacimiento.  
-¡Niña, ¿Qué haces todavía en tu cuarto?!- grita mi tía interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, como siempre, solo me pongo rápido mis pants azules oscuros, una blusa de tirantes con el símbolo de mi clan y sobre esta una chamarra azul con decoraciones naranjas con el símbolo de mi clan a mi espalda.  
-¡Ya voy!- Bajo corriendo las escaleras y me como mi desayuno rápido dejando mi tía boquiabierta.  
-Me voy a la escuela- digo abriendo la puerta y salgo corriendo  
-¡regresa pronto! mi niña- grita mi tía desde la puerta cerrándola tras mis espaldas.

* * *

el siguiente martes publicare el siguiente capitulo si no me agarra la enfermedad de flojiritiz aguditiz

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar :)


	2. Chapter 2

NOCHE ROJA

Hola a todos los que leen este fic, les traigo aquí el capi que subo esta semana.

* * *

Siempre me encuentro con mi mejor amigo ya que nuestros caminos hacia la escuela se cruzan y su hermano mayor siempre lo acompaña, esa es la razón por la cual siempre salgo corriendo de casa. Pero solo le tengo admiración a su hermano porque él es el ninja más fuerte del clan.

-¡Hey, nii-san!- levanto mi mano en forma de saludo mientras corro al ver a un niño de mi estatura, de piel clara, con ojos y pelo negro ónix a la altura de la barbilla, con un flequillo que cuelga sobre sus ojos, con camisa de manga larga color negro con un cuello alto y el símbolo del clan en la espalda, y un pantalón corto blanco.  
-¡onii-chan!- el me imita asta llegar frente a frente. Se me olvidaba, nii-san y onii-chan significa hermano y hermana, aunque no lo somos, nos decimos así por el cariño que nos tenemos. Abro los ojos totalmente al percatarme de algo.  
-¿Y donde esta tu hermano?-lo digo buscando con la mirada a mi derecha e izquierda, nii-san solo se ríe.  
-¿Alguien me hablo?- dice alguien con una voz conocida posando su mano en mi cabeza, solo siento mis mejillas arder, de seguro estoy sonrojada. Me doy la media vuelta encontrándome con un muchacho de ojos oscuros y grises, un piel algo más obscura que la de nii-san, tiene una larga coleta de su cabello negro, tiene una camisa de negra con el símbolo del clan en la espalda, y un pantalón negro con una bolsa de armas atadas; y asiento con la cabeza, pues es el. Solo empezamos a caminar hacia nuestra escuela.  
-¡Ah! Por cierto- lo dice dirigiéndose a mi –Hoy pasas al ultimo grado de la escuela básica para graduarte a ninja, ¿No?-  
-¡Si!- lo digo feliz de la vida de que se haiga acordado – me graduare a la misma edad que tu te graduaste- verán, el Hermano de nii-san se graduó a los 8 años y yo entre al ultimo curso con 7 años.  
-Pues mi hermano ya tiene los 8 años y apenas le faltan 4 cursos para graduarse-  
-¡No es mi culpa!- grita nii-san algo enojado –es la culpa de mis padres por pensar que no estaba lo suficientemente preparado como para meterme a la escuela con onii-chan-  
-Pues veras,- le digo tratando de tranquilizarlo – ya sabes que me he metido a la escuela antes…-  
-si, si, ya se- dice nii-san interrumpiéndome –porque vives con tus tíos que te entrenaron desde que cumpliste tu primer año- pues si, vivo con mis tíos ya que mis padres están muerto, aunque no los alcance a conocer, mi tío dice que eran hé así no entiendo porque el me guarda "rencor" por lograr activar mi sharingan antes que el, el no sabe que tipo de entrenamiento me sometieron desde que era pequeña, y aun así soy el "naruto" de mi clase (N/A:XP).  
-Bueno ya hemos llegado a su escuela- interrumpe el hermano de nii-san –los veo luego- se da la media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el clan.  
-¡adiós!- gritamos nii-san y yo al unísono y corremos para entrar a la escuela al escuchar el timbre que indica que ya empezaron las clases.

* * *

**The Mystery Girl 245:** ola k ace? leyendo o k ace? XD me alegra que te haiga gustado el primer capitulo, y no, este no esta basado en mis cuchis sueños XD. espero que tambien te guste este capitulo :)

**Guest: **bueno, aunque no se muy bien que es una Mary Sue, por lo que eh investigado, creo que mi OC si lo es :/ espero que este fic te siga parezca interesante y espero que te guste este capitulo :)

Gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar un review :)


	3. Chapter 3

NOCHE ROJA

Hola a todos los que leen este fic, les traigo aquí el mini capi que subo esta semana.

* * *

-¡Por fin ya se acabaron las clases! ¡Apenas el primer día y ya me enfade!- Grito al salir de mi escuela atrayendo alguna que otra mirada con cara de ¿y esta que trae? Al darme cuenta me voy corriendo por la vergüenza asta llegar a la zona de entrenamiento. Escucho choques de Kunais y Shurikens. Me dirijo al lugar donde se produjo el sonido y al asomarme me doy cuenta que es nii-san que esta practicando.  
-mejor lo dejo solo- pronuncio en un susurro que él no podría escuchar, ya sé que entrena para lograr ser mejor que su hermano –mejor me voy a casa, que me están esperando- digo ya lejos del lugar.

* * *

¿Que? les dije que seria mini ¿No?

**TheFlowerGirl100:** na, no importa que no lo ahigas actualizado ese dia, pero si actualiza pronto, porfa e.e. Espero que te guste este capi.

**The Mystery Girl 245: **que bien que tenga ya una lectora fiel num1 :') y espero que te guste el capi.

y si de casualidad se pasan por aqui **Dark side **le quiero decir gracias por su recomendación y **nancyclaudinec** lo ciento, pero nomas me dejo mi cerebro pensar en un capi :/

Gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar un review :)

pd: lo que grita la oc, esta basado en echos reales, mas especifica, mis sentimientos en el primer día de clases.


	4. Chapter 4

NOCHE ROJA

Hola a todos los que leen este fic, les traigo aquí el capi que subo esta semana.

* * *

-ya llegue- digo entrando a mi casa, cerrando tras mi la puerta.  
-Bienvenida- dice mi tía saliendo de la sala con unas cosas en la mano.  
-Oh, perdona, estabas haciendo la limpieza, ¿verdad?-  
-¿Qué?- contesta mi tía –no, de echo te iba a pedir que llevaras esto a esta dirección- me entrega un papel con una dirección escrita y una foto, la cual es una imagen de un niño con un cabello corto despeinado castaño obscuro, colmillos y triángulos rojos en ambas mejillas apuntando a sus ojos negros, atrás de el ve una niña que parece una mini versión de mi, están agarrados de la mano y al parecer se están riendo mientras corren, el niño esta volteando a ver a la niña. De cierta forma siento que conozco al niño pero no lo se ya que allí parece que tengo 3 años. Después de inspeccionarla, me dirijo a la puerta y la abro.  
-Me voy- pronuncio antes de salir corriendo.  
-¡adiós, mi niña!- grita mi tía antes de cerrar la puerta. Que raro, normalmente me dice regresa pronto y la dirección que me dio es de otro clan que son conocidos como los domadores de perros, tengo características parecidas a ese clan: los colmillos, los triángulos en ambas mejillas que apuntan a los ojos y el olfato parecido al de los perros.

* * *

lo siento por subirlo hoy, es que ayer me dio una grave enfermedad que se le conoce como "sin Internet" XD

**The Mystery Girl 245: **este estuvo mas largo y espero que te guste XD. si me voy a conectar durante las vacaciones y porfa el de un amor extraño, empieza lo a subir :)

Gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar un review :)


	5. Chapter 5

NOCHE ROJA

Hola a todos los que leen este fic, y e aquí, el capi mas largo de esta humilde historia XD

* * *

-he llegado- digo al estar enfrente de una casa mediana estilo japonesa antigua, la cual indica la dirección, camino asta la puerta y toco el timbre. Me abre la puerta una mujer de estatura media y delgada, con cabello castaño obscuro algo largo y despeinado, y triángulos rojos en ambas mejillas apuntando a sus ojos negros, viste un chaleco verde que pertenece a los ninjas de la aldea con un pants azul obscuro. A su lado un perro con aspecto de lobo que le llega a la cintura a su dueña, no tiene su oreja izquierda ni su ojo derecho, bueno lo del ojo lo deduzco porque tiene un parche en el, su pelaje es negro con blanco, su aspecto me da un escalofrió.  
-me...me- logro pronunciar con un nudo en la garganta –me han mandado para enterarle esto- le digo a la mujer elevando la fotografía a su altura, ella solo sonríe.  
-pasa- dice la mujer dándose la media vuelta entrando a su casa, me quedo un instante paralizada.  
-Hey niña ¿acaso eres sorda? Te dijo que pasaras- me dice el perro haciendo lo mismo que su dueña. Seme olvido mencionarles que logramos que algunos animales hablaran.  
-mmm…ya voy- digo apenas reaccionando, entro y cruzo el pasillo llegando a la sala.  
-déjalo en ese buró- dice la señora apuntando hacia un buro lleno de fotos, pero en el medio una foto que me llama la atención. Me acerco a él y pongo mi foto alado de esta y tomando a la ultima mencionada entre mis manos. En esta foto muestra los mismos niños que salen en la mía, solo que en esta, la niña esta sentada sosteniéndose la rodilla la cual tiene una herida, esta llorando, y el niño esta en cuclillas enfrente de ella y al parecer trata de consolarla, en su cara solo muestra preocupación.  
-oye- me llama el perro.  
-mande- le contesto aun poniéndole atención a la foto  
-mi hijo va volver de la verdulería- esta ves me llama la señora –si quieres puedes quedarte a cenar-  
-No- le contesto –mi tía me esta esperando- dejo la foto en su lugar dándome la media vuelta con una sonrisa en la boca –pero gracias por la invitación-  
Me dirijo hacia la salida y cierro la puerta tras de mi, al darme cuenta que ya esta anocheciendo me invade la preocupación, me pongo a correr para llegar mas rápido a mi casa, aunque mi tío ya este en casa siento que va a pasar algo horrible. En el camino veo de lejos a un niño y al acercarme me doy cuenta que es como el niño de la foto solo que en versión de 8 años y tiene un perro blanco pequeño enzima de su cabeza. Al darse cuenta de mi se sorprende, al pasar a su lado su olor me trae nostalgia. Trae en sus manos bolsas con verduras, de seguro es el hijo de aquella mujer, ¿pero le conozco?.

* * *

**The Mystery Girl 245: **ola k ace? escribiendo correctamente ola k ace y leyendo capi o que ace? yo tampoco fui a la escuela XD y ¿cual de las tres? si es la que estas subiendo, deja de poner tanto misterio ¬¬, si es "un amor extraño", empieza la a subir *-*, y si es la que no se nada de nada, también empieza le a subir XD

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar :)


	6. Chapter 6

NOCHE ROJA

hola a todos los que len este humilde fic, como este capi me salio reverendamente pequeño, también les dejo el siguiente :)

* * *

He llegado a la puerta del clan, no ahí nadie en las calles, tal vez todos ya están dormidos, me dirijo a mi casa corriendo, porque entre mas me tarde de seguro me ponen un castigo cada ves peor, siento que el ambiente esta algo tenso.


	7. Chapter 7

NOCHE ROJA

Ya llegue a mi casa y mejor entro sin hacer ruido alguno, no quiero que se den cuenta que apenas llego. Están en la cocina, lo se por su olor. Utilizo el Jutsu de transformación para convertirme en una mosca pequeña, para que no se den cuenta de mi presencia. Vuelo hacia la cocina y entro por un orificio de la puerta y me poso en una tabla arriba de esta.  
-¡No te atrevas!- grita mi tío a una persona con un chaleco blanco y unos pants negros con una espada en su espalda y tiene una coleta medio, esta sosteniendo a mi tía de la muñeca con su mano izquierda, este solo se voltea para ver a mi tío rebelándome su rostro…  
¡Es el hermano de nii-san! ¿Y el que hace aquí?  
Mi tío le lanza un shuriken haciendo que el soltara a mi tía y lo esquivara. Mi tío, con un kunai en la mano se abalanza sobre el, y este lo esquiva, empuñando en sus manos su espadas para segundos después hacerle una herida profunda a mi tío en toda su espalda con una espada para finalizar enterando la espada en el pecho de mi tío, atravesándole el corazón, cuando le saca la espada, mi tío cae al suelo bocabajo. Mi tía apenas reacciona y corre hacia la puerta pero él le lanza un kunai a su frente ocasión que ella se estampara en la pared junto con el kunai enterrado en su frente, todo pasó demasiado rápido. Todo lo que hago es no moverme de donde estoy y esperar a que se valla para no correr la misma suerte. ¿Enserio fue el? ¿El mejor ninja del clan? ¿El hermano mayor de nii-san? ¿El que yo tanto admiraba? ¿Se a convertido en, en un asesino?  
Al asegurarme que ya esta lejos me transformo a mi forma original y bajo de donde estaba. Mis ojos empiezan a derramar lágrimas, no lo puedo evitar. Me dirijo donde está mi tía, no tiene pulso y su olor me indica que ya está muerta, le quito el kunai de su frente, cierro sus parpados y la coloco alado de mi tío, el cual también esta muerto. Toda la cocina esta llena de sangre y me doy cuenta de que estoy sobre un gran charco de sangre, sangre de mis tíos, ya no lo soporto, me sostengo mi cabeza con mis dos manos y me dejo caer de rodillas en el charco para soltar un gemido ahogado. No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué, porque hizo esto? Recupero la cordura, me paro y tomo una mochila que esta en una esquina de la cocina, era de mi tío, la abro para inspeccionar que es lo que contiene, tiene el equipo ninja básico, me dirijo al anaquel y tomo toda la comida posible y la meto a la mochila, al ultimo me dirijo al refrigerador lo abro.

* * *

y aquí termina el penúltimo capitulo, si me quedo algo feo, lo siento, sigo siendo una novata XD

si alguien le este fic, por favor dejen un review :)


	8. Chapter 8

NOCHE ROJA

hola a todos los que leen este humilde fic y aquí les traigo el capitulo final :)

* * *

En el encuentro un pastel de chocolate el cual dice "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS", en este momento recuerdo que este día cumplía los 8 años y lo iba a celebrar en la noche junto con mis tíos, para eso era el pastel, mi pastel de mi sabor favorito, pero ya no sirve, ya no lo puedo celebrar. Cojo las 5 botellas llenas de agua que están detrás del pastel y las meto a la mochila, la cierro, me la cuelgo en la espalda y, cierro el refrigerador y me dirijo hacia la salida de mi casa deteniéndome en el marco de la puerta al ver todos los cuerpos muertos en las calles, ya esta empezando a apestar, odio el olor a sangre. De seguro ya estaban así desde que llegue pero no me había dado cuenta de eso por las prisas que tenia. Escucho un grito y me dirijo hacia el lugar proveniente con toda la intención de ayudar pero me detengo en la esquina que da hacia ese punto al reconocer el olor de las personas. Es nii-san el que esta gritando con sus dos manos en su cabeza, enfrente de el esta su hermano, los ojos rojos de su hermano son diferentes, yo no los conozco. Agacho mi cabeza recargándome en la pared en la cual ellos no me podrían ver. Me exalto al ver mi reflejo en el charco de sangre en el cual estoy parada, tengo los ojos rojos parecidos a los que que él tiene, no se cuando o como los active, pero me entra el pánico y ya no sé que hacer*. Cuando reacciono me dirijo al bosque corriendo mirando al suelo, ya que la aldea esta en medio de un inmenso bosque y mi clan esta ubicado en una orilla de la aldea. No pienso volver, y si vuelvo va a hacer con una noticia especialmente para nii-san que al parecer va a vivir, la muerte de su hermano, la muerte del que yo alguna ves admire, la muerte del traidor asesino, LA MUERTE DE…

* * *

*ya se las condiciones para activarlo, así que imaginen que mientras corría paso algo, y si me animan, podría hacer un drabble :)  
**The Mystery Girl 245:** no se va a vengar, se quiere vengar, que es diferente :)

bueno, creo que ya lo notaron, pero jamas hago uso de ningún nombre, sayo :)


End file.
